grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland McClane
Appearance The epitome of bad-assery, just look at the picture over there. Personality Roland at times appears detached or unsympathetic, often reacting with seeming uncaring or slight anger at signs of cowardice or self-pity, yet he possess a strong sense of heroism, often attempting to help those in need. On the other hand when he is around those who have shown courage and are have similar views to himself, he can be seen as cheerful and fun-loving. He can generally be seen with a pipe in his mouth, even while in combat. He is very perceptive and intelligent, however he is not very patient, especially when he is under stress. Similarly, he prefers not to over-plan his actions, trusting greatly in his instinct and skill at improvising according to the situation. Biography Roland was born on an island in the East Blue to Steven and Gabrielle Mcclane. His father was a Sheriff, who taught Roland everything he knows about how to be a good man and combat in general. Roland looked up to his father like a hero and loved him very much. His father was killed, by members of the navy, in cold blood, all because he wouldn't let them tear up a bar that they had a poor time at. His father's murder was swept under the rug and forgotten about, however Roland would never forget and he would be sure to get his revenge when the opportunity arose. He became a pirate in order to meet people to help him become stronger and work against the government. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: ☀'Martial Artist': A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {Glima} and can create techniques that keep in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). * Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: ☀Carpenter: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they envision, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships or special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Herculean Strength (3 Slots): This character's strength is boosted by 30%. Combat Style Glima is used for self defense and combat, and was the basis for the Viking fighting expertise. Glima as a self-defense system contains throws, blows, kicks, chokes, locks, pain techniques and weapon techniques, and is comparable with the best complete martial arts systems from around the world. Close combat Glima includes short powerful strikes that flow between grappling and wrestling techniques. No move is superfluous or wasted, and there are no traces of unnecessary movement or unneeded style. Without exception, there are no decorative movements in Glima's unarmed combat, and absolutely everything in Glíma is functional and straight to the point. Within striking distance and grappling distance, hands, feet, and knees are used to their best effect. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Pair of Gauntlets(4500): gauntlets made of iron for protection. Pair of Greaves(4500): greaves made of iron for protection. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards.